Cooking for Sissies
by Driftwood Planet
Summary: Sunny is the new Chef at the RED base, a temporary member that is only present to cook meals for the men on the red team. In a years time she'll be gone and out of their hair, but during the year that she's there she'll catch the attention of quite a few people. The Spy's are curious, the RED Medic has made a new friend, and the BLUE Scout is having fun playing Hide and Seek.


**Drifty: So, first chapter of my first story on here. Had this idea in my head for a while now, see what you think, please don't get angry at me if I do horribly. I apologize if this makes you cringe in disgust, and then again I would just say don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Breakfast**

It was dark in the room when Sunny woke with a choked gasp as the alarm went off next to her; the last thing she remembered was seeing her father's worried face before everything went black. Turning off the dreaded alarm clock she looked at the clock to see it was only six thirty in the morning, when was the last time she'd woken up this early. The room around her was unfamiliar just as the sheets covering her body were, which meant that her father was trying once again to intervene in her life.

Sunny let a silent scream escape her mouth as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and let her feet hit the cold carpet beneath her toes. There was an outfit already laid out for her at the end of the bed which consisted of a double breasted tan jacket, green pants, and a white cooking apron, it looked like her old uniform slightly. Save that there was a type of animal mask with happy looking anime eyes and a smile carved into it, Sunny actually kind of the liked the white, gold, and rose color scheme. Though she had no idea what it had to do with the rest of the outfit she pulled it off the wall and tried to repress the other memories that clouded her mind.

About three years ago Sunny and her friend opened a bakery and restaurant shop, Sunny was the cook while her friend took care of making everyone happy and keeping people coming back to the shop frequently. They were a good team, but since life is life and life usually sucks the restaurant only lasted for about two years before Sunny's dad decided to intervene into her life and take the place of her friend. He'd always been someone who but in without permission and start giving orders like he owned the place.

Most of the time it was okay because he was really rich and more than likely did own the place that he was ordering around, or a portion of it anyway. But in regards to Sunny's life, he had no place even stepping into it after he abandoned her.

There was a note stuck to the clothing with her father's handwriting on it, Sunny had the urge to simply rip it up and leave wherever it is that she was, but something told her it would be better to read what it said.

_Dear Sunny,_

_I know you're going to be angry when you wake up and start reading this, but I'm doing this for you, why can't you see that?_

_Before you throw this away let me tell you that if you continue to live your life the way you have been lately you will be distressed when once again you wake in that bed perfectly fine and healthy. _

_I have a proposal for you:_

_Spend one year here, cooking breakfast and dinner for your colleagues on both sides. If you do this without complaining then I promise I will leave you alone for the rest of your long life. If not I will continue my mission to include you in everything I do and I will always find you when you run away._

_Love,_

_ Your worried Father_

_P.S: Wear the mask, these men haven't seen a woman in a while._

Sunny growled darkly at the note, crushing it in her hand she threw it on the ground harshly. So her father had apparently bought his way into some organization and left her right in the middle of it in order to keep an eye on her. To do what? Cook for a bunch of people she didn't know and were apparently all men.

A few words stuck to her mind though, if she did this for a year he would leave her alone forever, something she wished he'd done a long time ago, but he was far to nosy for his own good. Though there might have been a liable reason to bug her as much as he did.

"Fine," she spat out bitterly.

Grabbing the outfit she checked the clock again before getting dressed, that was why the alarm clock had gone off so early, in order for her to prepare food for the men that would wake. As long as it got her away from her bastard of a father she could spend a year making food for people, it was something she used to love anyway.

Placing the mask over her face Sunny marveled at how perfectly she could see through the mask, looking at the front it seemed as though it was one solid thing of plaster. Smiling faintly she pulled at the jacket, buttoning it up before opening the door and hoping she could find her way into the kitchen.

After about a good ten minutes of stumbling around the building she found what she was looking for and grumbled at the unkempt sight of it. Apparently no one here had ever heard of dish soap or any type of cleaning for that matter, the kitchen was a mess. Pots and pans everywhere, burnt pieces of paper and rags, even part of the refrigerator looked like a bonfire had sat on it.

"I'll make you guys clean," she murmured blandly before getting to work.

030

Someone mumbled a few things in gargled German before stumbling down the hallway towards the kitchen. He had been told that they were getting a temporary new member who would be in the kitchen in the morning, and that it would be his job to make sure that none of the other members killed the new member. Why they would place this job on the Medic such as himself he had no idea, but it didn't matter, he would follow orders regardless.

Getting closer to the kitchen Medic was a little taken aback when the scent of something sweet entered his nostrils. Most of the time when someone attempted to cook something the first sign of failure was the smoke that would waft through the hallways and wake everyone very early in the morning. But this was a different type of smell, whatever it was that someone was making, it actually smelled good, possibly even edible.

Taking slow steps Medic turned the corner into the hallway that led into the kitchen, expecting to see one of his buddies in red he was surprised when he saw the back of someone wearing green pants and a tan top. Red curly looking hair was all he could see of the persons head, was this the new temporary member he was supposed to protect?

The back was slender and small, obviously a woman, he could tell just by the hint of a body shape from her clothing. He listened to her work away in the kitchen, so she was what, a chef?

"Guten Morgen," he said walking into the kitchen like he normally would. The girl didn't jump or even flinch when he spoke, as if she'd known that he had been there all along and was just waiting for him to speak.

"Wer bist du?" The girl replied in blatant German.

"I am Herr Medic," he answered before even realizing that she had spoken to him in Deutsch. Stopping himself short Medic looked at the girl suspiciously, was this why they had asked him to look after the chef? "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" He asked her if she spoke German, though it was obvious that she did at least a little.

"Eine kleine," she said finally turning to face him. A small amount, he nodded with his eyes closed before opening them to look upon her masked face.

It was an odd looking thing on her face; it looked more catlike than anything, with ears on the top of it, though he had to admit that the expression it gave off made him want to smile fondly. It was a happy sort of mask, one that you might find at a fair or amusement park.

"I vill make sure the others do not kill you," he explained when she turned back around to make the rest of the food.

Sunny almost shrugged after Medic said he would tell the other about her in order to avoid death and murder, why did it matter anyway? The guy was cool though, she had to admit that it was fun speaking in German with someone after so long of not using it, even if her conversations would be limited due to her lacking knowledge.

She was making pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. It almost pained her to make something so simple, but it was all they had in the fridge, even then the bacon was hidden all the way in the back behind empty bottles of liquor. She'd had to climb on the counter in order to reach the syrup for the pancakes as it had been in the highest cupboard above her and even then her arm barely reached it. Who else lived here that would even be able to reach that far anyway?

As if answering her question a huge mammoth of a man was the next person to enter into the kitchen, she could see him in the reflection of the stainless steel knife in her hand; it was how she had seen Medic when he first came in.

"Ah Heavy, Guten Morgen," she heard Medic say with a friendly voice.

"Why is stranger here?" He asked in a deep voice that made Sunny shiver slightly. It reminded her of all the movies she had seen where there had been a bad guy with a really deep voice, incidentally he always looked terrifying.

"Heavy zis is Chef, Chef, Heavy," Medic introduced the two of them. "Not for killing," he added when Heavy still looked at his comrade with a bit of a questionable glance thrown his way. Heavy walked over to Sunny loudly, reaching out with his hands to grab onto her shoulders before Sunny ducked away from him quickly. Medic watched as Sunny moved away from Heavy so quickly the man had no time to react before the girl had her back against the wall and her masked gaze trained on the large man in front of her.

He didn't think that the girl would be anything but a Chef, but apparently she had had some other sort of training.

"Why is Chef so leetle and fast?" He asked.

Sunny held her breath and marveled at how fast she had just moved, she'd always had good reflexes and been marginally quick on her feet but this was something else, he hadn't even been able to touch her.

"Chef makes good food," he commented with a laugh before going over to the table and sitting down.

Letting her heart slow down Sunny went back to cooking her food, liking the new nickname they had given her, Chef, when she'd had her bakery/restaurant there was a child that always called her sister Chef. So this wasn't very different.

The next few people to enter the kitchen were far too groggy and tired to even argue or question Medic when he explained that she was the new Chef. As soon as they smelled and caught a glimpse of the food she was preparing they shut their yawning mouths and sat down at the table to wait for the food to be ready.

She didn't really speak to anyone else as they all started talking to each other all at once and didn't even give her a second thought. It was only when she finally turned around with a big plate of pancakes did they see her mask and give her odd looks until their gaze shifted to the pancakes and they lost themselves in anticipation for a few moments. Sunny placed the extra plates on the table before putting everything else down as well, watching while in a few moments everyone was reaching for everything like starved beasts fighting for a desert feast.

Frowning under her mask Sunny excused herself from the kitchen, there were many people that she didn't know sitting at the table, in fact she only really felt comfortable with the Medic and maybe a little bit with the Heavy, everyone else but was just a stranger to her. Though she did like the gas mask that one of them bore upon their head, she had the urge to draw it and slightly to steal it, though the man probably needed more than she wanted it.

"Thanks for the grub mate," a man said clapping Sunny on the back before walking off down the hallway. She wondered faintly how he had eaten so quickly, but perhaps she knew the answer to that since men tend to inhale food when it comes to them.

Sunny looked after him with a bit of interest, his voice sounded Australian, she couldn't help but be drawn to a man with an accent such as his. But what she liked the most was the air he carried about himself, his tinted glasses, vest, and hat added greatly to her view of him.

"Zat is Sniper," Medic said from behind her. Apparently he had finished his food as well. "Danke schön, for breakfast," he said before going on his way past her.

"Es war nichts," she muttered after him blankly.

Medic looked back at her with a smile and a nod before turning the corner and disappearing. Turning away from the direction he had gone in Sunny looked back for her room, whatever she was supposed to do until lunch was a mystery for her. Maybe her father had left her a book or something in her room, what else would she do on her off time for a whole year? Unless perhaps there was a way she could still live up to her old life.

Giving a sigh of relief Sunny finally found the door to her room, going up to open it Sunny stopped stiffly when she heard something behind her stop as well. Calming her breathing she was sure she could hear something breathing behind her as well. Turning around quickly she glanced around the area through her mask, but there was no one there staring back at her.

"Zo you speak Deutsch like zhe Doctor," a voice said from the nothingness in front of her. The voice sounded unmistakably French, it was almost as if he belonged in some sort of harry potter movie. Perhaps he was wearing his own version of the invisibility cloak, else why couldn't she see him.

Disregarding the voice, as it did not see fit to show itself to her, Sunny moved to open the door jumping slightly when the door was pulled closed she turned around again to come face to face with said person. He was wearing red, just like everyone else in the base, Sunny only really realized it now but it was a little strange that they all were wearing the same color, except for her anyway. He was wearing a red suit that Sunny had to admit fir his form perfectly, though the head mask threw her off a little bit she could smell the scent of a cigarette on his breath.

He made no move to get out of the way from blocking the door; in fact he seemed perfectly intent with standing right in front of her and breathing his reeking breath all over her masked face. It wasn't fair that he was taller than her, she only came up to his shoulder, she'd always been on the shorter side. Something her friend has always said was the huggable side of her, the fact that she was shorter than anyone with height in their family made her easy to love.

Spy looked down at the girl in front of him with a smirk, he'd seen her slip away after dishing out the food as breakfast and almost wanted to laugh at her when she got lost going back to her room. What bugged him was the fact that she had yet to speak something he could understand, as far as he knew she only spoke German and nothing else. Medic was always the first one to get up anyway, so they had probably conversed about something, but what had she said? He was curious.

Why was there someone new at the base anyway. They didn't need any help, having a Chef was too great a luxury to have suddenly show up, there had to be something else, some other reason for her suddenly appearing. And why the hell was she wearing a mask? Everyone could tell that she was a girl simply by how she looked; there was no reason for her to wear a mask, unless there was something about her face that someone might recognize perhaps.

"Such a useless thing," Spy said before reaching for her mask to take it off.

For a moment Sunny had been more than a little surprised by this random man, was he just going to stand there in front of her or do something, and then he started reaching for her mask. Quite quickly she reached for his hand to stop him while she tried her best to kick his legs out from underneath him. But perhaps he'd been expecting that because when she went for his legs he shifted himself away from her and grabbed onto the arm that had tried to snatch his away.

The man smirked at her slyly which made Sunny growl darkly, she didn't like it when people made her vulnerable or when they had the upper hand against her. In the past it had always been her friend who was above her and overpowering her, but this was different because the man was a complete stranger.

"So feisty petit renard," he grinned down at her small form beneath him. Sunny growled again at his comment before trying to push him away with her other hand. She'd been careless and allowed him to trap her against the door, something she'd always seen in movies and never expected it to happen to her. Without much effort the man grabbed her other hand as well and passed it over to the hand that already had her right arm, with his other hand now free he reached for her mask again.

"MAGGOTS!" A voice shouted loudly from down the hall. "Get ready for the match!"

Spy cursed under his breath before taking one last glance at the girl and vanishing back into thin air. He moved away from her slightly watching to see what she would do. At first she did nothing, merely looked down the hall towards the voice until Soldier ran past her before stopping and staring at her. Since he couldn't see her expressions it was hard to tell if she was angry or anxious about what had just happened.

"That was a damn good breakfast Chef," he yelled at the girl. Spy saw her cringe slightly at the loudness of his voice. "I expect more of the same," he said before running off to get ready.

Spy waited, still cloaked until the hallway was silent again, waiting for her to say something, anything. So that he might find out something about her, because he was curious now, she was the newest thing to come to base since the photo's of scouts mother, which he confiscated for obvious reasons.

"Break my damn ears why don't you," she finally grumbled before opening her door and closing it loudly behind her. Spy grinned widely before turning and leaving the girl alone, he find out more about her later, for now they had a match in an hour, and he had to sharpen his knife.

Sunny closed the door and searched for a lock only to find that there wasn't one, which made her growl because there had to be some way she would be able to keep Mr. creepy cigarette breath away from her. What had he been trying to do anyway? Take off her mask? Not that she cared or anything, it was her father that had suggested she wear the mask; it wouldn't be her fault if someone else took it off in curiosity.

Another thing was starting to get to her as well, she needed someone to talk to, all this silence, it was starting the bug the crap out of her. She wasn't a quiet person to begin with, even with the small conversations with Medic in German weren't enough; her knowledge of the German language was very limited. Plus Mr. Cigarette, what the heck was all that? She wanted to punch him in the face already, him and his outrageous French accent.

For now all that was bugging her was how she was going to last a whole year in such a dump as this and what the heck the yelling man was talking about. A match? What the heck was that?

* * *

**Drifty: So...what did you think? Did I do marginally good? Will you continue to read it?  
**


End file.
